


Sick for Christmas

by trashycatarcade



Series: Fluffy Holiday Shance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Shancemas, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycatarcade/pseuds/trashycatarcade
Summary: Lance gets sick for his favorite holiday, so his friends work together to make Christmas a success.





	Sick for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fluffy holiday shance fic... this seems to be becoming a yearly thing. Unedited...

There was no doubt in Shiro’s mind that Christmas was Lance’s favorite time of the year. On November 23rd, Lance dragged Shiro out of bed at 3:30 a.m. for Black Friday sales because Lance believed in getting Christmas presents early, and he loved a good sale. They also made sure to stop into Yankee Candle so that their apartment could be filled with wintery smells. Christmas decorations were put up immediately. Lance also had decided that their apartment should be home base for the gang for Christmas and had volunteered to make dessert and dinner for the third year in a row.

 

So, when Shiro woke up to the sound of his phone ringing Christmas morning and light filtering in through the half-closed blinds, he was a bit out of sorts. The past two Christmases Shiro had spent with Lance, Lance woke up before the sun rose to start baking and woke Shiro up with pancakes. Shiro looked to Lance, who was curled up in their duvet and not even bothered by the ringing phone. He answered the call without checking the caller i.d.

 

“Hey, we’re outside, but no one answered the door when we knocked.” Hunk said.

 

“Sorry about that, Hunk, I’ll be there in a second.” Shiro said goodbye and checked back to Lance, who hadn’t stirred. Shiro tentatively placed the back of his hand over Lance’s forehead and cringed at how warm it was. He slipped out of bed and quickly made his way to the front door to let Hunk and Shay in.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Hunk said, walking in to the apartment with Shay in tow. “Where’s Lance?”

 

“He’s still in bed, actually. I think he has a fever.” Shiro frowned. “I’m going to go check on him really quick, make yourselves at home, kay?”

 

Shiro hurried back to the bedroom, stopping in the bathroom on the way to grab some advil. Lance was still snuggled deeply under the covers, his face flushed. Shiro gently nudged Lance awake. He was disoriented and his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked, throat scratchy and hoarse. He reached for his glass of water on the bedside table and took a huge gulp. Shiro passed him the advil, which he took gratefully.

 

“Honey, I think you’re sick.” Shiro said.

 

“No, no I’m fine. I overslept, it’s okay. I’m gonna go get started with the food and I’ll-” Lance tried to get out of bed but Shiro stopped him. “Shiro, really I’m fine. When’s everyone getting here? I need to start everything.”

 

“Lance.” Shiro gave him a stern look. “You’re sick. You have a fever, your voice sounds awful, and your exhausted, I can’t let you over-exert yourself and make yourself even sicker. You need to rest.” Shiro gently led Lance back to laying down in bed. Lance tried to object, but Shiro shut him down.

 

When Shiro walked back out to the kitchen, Hunk was just putting some of the stuff he had brought out on the counter.

 

“Is Lance okay?” Hunk asked.

 

“Eh, he seems pretty sick. He’s really disappointed that he can’t do Christmas.”

 

“What if we all help instead? You and I can handle cooking, Shay can do the baking, and Keith or Pidge can pick up anything we need. Lance has done this for us the past two years, it’s the least we can do.” Hunk suggested.

 

“You guys would really do that?”

 

“Of course we would. Lance does so much for all of us, we should do this for him.” Shay chimed in.

 

“He’s going to love this.”

 

…

 

Pidge and Allura arrived next, bearing some store bought pie, but pie none the less, and some vegetable and cracker platters. Then Keith, with a few different types of alcoholic beverages. The kitchen was a flurry of people and cooking. The oven and stove was going to be in constant use until dinner with everyone participating in the cooking and baking.

 

Shiro checked on Lance frequently, but more often than not he was sleeping. After a few hours, Shiro woke Lance up to give him his next dose of medicine. He was up for a little while after that and Shiro brought him some light stuff to eat. After Lance finished eating, he went back to sleep pretty quickly.

 

Things were moving along pretty well with the food. Shay had finished making cookies with the help of Allura. The ham was finishing in the oven and the sides were done from Hunk and Shiro’s hard work. Keith and Pidge, who were not quite as handy in the kitchen, helped set the table for everyone, and it finally it came to the time to eat.

 

Shiro went back to the bedroom where Lance was burrowed under the duvet watching netflix on his phone.

 

“Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?” Shiro asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. From the bedroom, the semi-chaotic sounds from the kitchen were muted out.

 

“A little better, but I think that’s just the medicine doing its job.” Lance said, voice still a little hoarse.

 

“You want to come and eat something?” Shiro suggested and Lance perked up.

 

“Yeah, I gotta stretch my legs anyways.”

 

Led by Shiro’s hand, they walked into the kitchen. Lance audibly gasped and the gang laughed at his reaction.

 

“You guys! What the hell?!” Lance laughed.

 

“We figured you’d still want to have a fun celebration even though you weren’t able to help set it up.” Pidge smiled.

 

After Lance thanked everyone a million times, he sat down at the table and everyone dug in. Even though Lance didn’t have a huge appetite, he ate a little bit and was grateful for the dinner his friends put together. When everyone finished eating, Lance insisted he at least help clean up, but even then, the others kept his workload to a minimum. Once everything was put away, the group settled into the living room to watch It’s a Wonderful Life, Lance’s favorite Christmas movie that he insisted on watching every year.

 

It was getting late and to no one’s surprise, Lance fell asleep on the couch slumped against Shiro. The gang stayed until the end of the movie, wished each other final “Merry Christmas” ‘s, and then headed out, promising to see each other for New Years Eve.

 

Shiro gathered Lance in his arms and carried him back to the bedroom, then got himself ready for bed. When he returned and got into bed, Lance stirred.

 

“Everything’s alright, go back to sleep.” Shiro instructed gently, but grew concerned when tears gathered in the corners of Lances eyes. “What’s wrong, baby?”

 

“Nothing! I just can’t believe you guys did all that for me!” Lance exclaimed, wiping his tears. “You know how much I love Christmas, and I was really sad this morning when I woke up and realized I wasn’t going to get to celebrate it how I usually do. I also felt like I was letting everyone down because I had promised a fun Christmas like the last couple years. I’m just to grateful to have such good friends and the best boyfriend.”

 

“We did it because you deserved it. You always do so much for all of us, and we knew that this was important to you, so it was important for it to be done for you when you couldn’t do it yourself.” Shiro smiled.

 

“Thank you so, so much.” Lance wrapped Shiro into a hug.

 

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” Shiro pulled away enough to try and kiss Lance, but Lance stopped him.

 

“Wait! You’ll get sick!” Lance shook his head.

 

“I don’t care,” Shiro kissed him deeply anyway. In a few days, he would be regretting that decision.

 

 


End file.
